Earthquake
by yzyimmortal
Summary: Terra. It seems as if all the time away in Gotham seemed to make even Beast Boy forget about her. Now that the Titans have returned home to Jump City, Beast Boy searches for Terra hoping to fix her memories. Raven and Robins relationship begins to strain as both have secrets that neither wants to share. To make things worse old villans are reappearing threatening Jump Citys safety.


**When I first started writing Fanfic it was because I wanted to make the season 6 for Teen Titans that we never got. I loved creating my story but I felt that I left even more questions than season 5 did. So this story will continue from the last and involve all the Titans more but still focus on Robin and Raven's relationship.** **If you haven't read my previous story, "Robins Ravens and Owls", I highly recommend you do. It'll help for you to better understand this "sequel.**"

**(Season 7) **

**The events occur a week from the "Robins Ravens and Owls". **

Three men in black uniforms and hoods silently crept out of the banks vault. They each held a bag over the shoulders carrying thousands of dollars. The leader looked at his companions, "We got what we came for let's go." They slowly moved towards the front of the bank when the alarm went off.

A security guard ran out in front of them and aimed his gun. "Stop right there!" he shouted.

The leader through a quick punch that knocked the guard out cold. The three men then ran out of the bank and into the street.

A flying red object stuck the ground in front of them causing them to stop. They looked up to see a figure in all red with his cape billowing out behind him.

"What are you guys doing up past twelve at night?" Robin said with a smile.

The three men quickly split up and ran in different directions. One to the left and one to the right. The last one ran back to the bank and jumped on its roof and continued running across the rooftops.

Robin pulled out his communicator.

Cyborgs face appeared, "You got them?"

Robin shook his head, "They split up like I thought they would, one's headed your way."

"Alright I'll make sure he won't get away."

Robin closed his communicator and shot his grapple hook and swung onto the top of the bank and began to give chase to the masked man. While running he pulled out his communicator again and this time Ravens face came into view.

"Did they split up?" she asked.

"Yeah, one of them is headed your way. Stay sharp."

She nodded as the communicator went black.

Robin looked up to see the man jump off a roof and into a alleyway. Robin leaped and landed in front of the man. He pulled out his bo staff and pointed it at the man, "If you just surrender now, things don't have to get dirty."

The man set the bag he was carrying onto the floor and took an offensive stance.

"Alrighty then," Robin mumbled. He swung his staff at the man and narrowly missed. _His reflexes are quick_. Robins eyes teared up as the man jabbed him in the face purposely hitting his nose. "Aggghhh" he dropped the staff and grabbed at his face.

The man took the bag and jumped over Robin and ran into the darkness. Robin wiped his eyes and turned to see the man get struck by another person. The man flew and hit a lightpost. He slumped to floor clearly unconscious.

The stranger picked up the bag and looked towards the alleyway.

"Uh, thanks," Robin said as he walked towards the street.

The stranger slowly walked into the light, "You are very welcome."

Robin took a step back, "Wh… you survived?"

The familiar black and orange mask of Slade came into view, "I am very hard to be killed. You of all people should know Robin."

Robin curled his fists ready to fight, "What are you doing here!?!"

Slade threw the bag at his feet, "Just helping a friend."

"I am not your friend," Robin coldy responded.

Slade chuckled, "Well that's not the real reason I am here."

Before Robin could say anything Slade began to walk away.

Slade stopped and turned his head around, "If you want to know, meet me tomorrow at eight in the afternoon."

"Where?"

"You know where. Oh and don't tell the other Titans." He almost seemed to be smiling from behind the mask. Slade turned and walked away. Disappearing into the shadows.

Robin looked for the man he has been chasing but couldn't find him either.

**TT**

After returning the money to the bank, Robin met up with Cyborg and Raven at the front of Titans tower. "Did either of you catch the criminals?"

Raven shook her head.

Cyborg rubbed his arm, "They got away. But we got the money they had stolen."

Robin chuckled, "It's alright. My guy got away too." He opened the door and motioned for them to go inside, "Get some rest."

Cyborg and Raven walked through and into the elevator that lay directly ahead. Robin followed and pushed the button for the top floor. Elevator music played softly as they ascended the building. Cyborg bobbed his head to the music. Raven smiled and glanced at Robin. He leaned his back against the elevator wall with his arms crossed. His eyes seemed distant and far away. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Cyborg hurriedly got out but stopped and turned his head, "I'm going to sleep y'all. Goodnight!" He quickly walked into a hallway and to his room.

Robin swept his arm towards the elevator opening, "After you."

Raven rolled her eyes and blushed. She walked out and Robin came out afterwards. The elevator closed behind them as they stood in the main room.

"I guess I'll go get some sleep," Raven said.

"You should. Who knows what might happen tomorrow."

Raven grabbed his hand, "What are you going to do?"

"I want to check on Beast Boy. See if he's doing ok." He responded.

Raven could hear the sadness in his voice. She squeezed his hand, "We need to talk later."

He nodded.

She let go of his hand and walked away to her own room.

Robin sighed and made his way to the Titans medical bay.

**TT**

Robin opened the door and walked in.

Beast Boy lay in a bed breathing slowly. The heart rate monitor beeped quietly showing his steady vitals.

Robin took a seat on the chair that stood in a corner. He put his head in his hands. _God. What have I done?_

Beast Boy's nose twitched and he sat up. He yelled at seeing Robin sitting.

Robin quickly jumped out his chair and pulled out his birdarangs.

Beast Boy laughed, "You scared me dude."

Robin let out his breath, "You scared the hell out of me with that scream."

Beast Boy laughed even more.

Robin smiled and put away his birdarangs, "You feeling alright?"

Beast Boy laid back down, "I think I'm fine. You guys are the ones who won't let me out to help."

"We just want to make sure your healthy so you don't make your injury worse."

"Let me go out into the city to do stuff. Just to see if I'm ok."

Robin sighed, "Fine. But at the first sight of trouble you call us."

Beast Boy nodded.

"Alright well I'm gonna get out of your hair." Robin stood and walked out of the room, shutting the door as he left.

**TT**

Beast Boy stared at the ceiling. His mind repeated the same word over and over.

_Terra_.

**TT**

The heat was unbearable. He had come once more. To finish what had been started. His demonic laughter boomed throughout the world as endless fire raged on. Cries were heard. People begged and shouted, but no one was able to help. She closed her eyes and covered her ears but the screams resounded within her mind.

Then suddenly there was silence.

Her tired eyes slowly opened. There was a field of green luscious grass. Beautiful flowers bloomed all over. The air felt fresh and it was neither hot nor cold. The sun shone high above the field illuminating everything. Her footsteps were slow and cautious as she ventured further. This was a place where the human concept of hate didn't exist.

A place of peace

**TT**

Robin jumped out of bed breathing hard. He felt his face and let out a deep breath. _It's only sweat. _He vaguely remembered feeling a hot liquid on his face. The irony smell of blood. _Just a dream_. After taking a quick shower, he put on his uniform and left the room.

**TT**

Raven slowly opened her eyes. She sat and stretched her arms. _Wow. I haven't slept this well in a while._ Her eyes glanced at the clock on her nightstand. The time was eight-forty five. She leapt out of bed and quickly began to change. _Oh my god I never sleep this late! _Raven quickly got dressed and rushed out of her room.

TT

Raven walked into the living room/kitchen to see everyone up and about. Cyborg was making waffles while Beast Boy and Starfire watched cartoons on the television.

Cyborg looked up and smiled, "Hey Raven! Never seen you get up this late"

"I was just tired," Raven said as she began to make herself tea. She took a sip, "Where's Robin?"

Cyborg set the waffles on the table and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Breakfast is done ya'll!"

Beast Boy turned into a bird and flew halfway to the table before falling onto the floor and morphing back to himself. "Dude my back still kinda hurts."

Starfire lifted him up with one arm and dropped him into the chair. "We have told you not to transform. You will only further injure yourself."

Cyborg nodded in agreement, "I told you BB. No hero stuff until you're injury has fully healed."

He then looked at Raven, "I haven't seen Robin."

Raven finished her tea silently as the other three began to demolish the waffles.

"Friend Raven would you like to go to the mall of shopping with me in an hour?" Starfire asked.

Raven raised her eyebrows, "Uh, sure I can."

Starfire squealed with joy, "We will so much of the fun! Now I must go and get prepared." She stood and flew towards her room.

Beast Boy burped and elbowed Cyborg, "You want to go with me to the city later too?"

Cyborg shook his head, "As much as I want to I can't. I got to repair the T-car."

"What happened to it?"

"Raven and Robin left it Gotham and it got totaled by an explosion."

"I'll see you guys later," Raven said as she glided away.

"You guys owe me!" Cyborg shouted after her. He turned back to Beast Boy, "Well I better go get started." He walked away leaving Beast Boy alone at the table.

**TT**

The girls left at around roughly twelve. Starfire dragging Raven all the way. Beast Boy shortly left afterwards to the city. He walked through the streets until he reached his destination.

Murakami High School.

Strangely there was no activity inside or outside the school. Beast Boy tapped the shoulder of a man waiting to cross the street. "Hey, uh, do you know what today is?"

The man scratched his head, "Its sunday."

"Thanks." Beast Boy walked away and sat on the curb. He sighed. Over the past nine months he had been too busy with everything going on he forgot about Terra. _How could I forget about her_.

**TT**

Raven and Starfire returned back at Titans Tower around two. Starfire's hair was curled and she held six bags whereas Raven held only two.

"I can not wait to try out my new earth clothes!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly. The elevator doors opened and she flew out to her room.

Raven walked in slowly to see Cyborg holding a bottle of water.

He smiled, "What's got her all excited?"

Raven smirked back, "New clothes."

Cyborg laughed but quickly stopped. "No Robin?"

Raven shook her head, "He hasn't answered any of my calls."

Cyborg put an arm around her shoulders, "I'm sure he'll turn up." He began dragging her to the garage, "Ya know I actually need some help. I had to build the entire T-car from scratch, again. And since you helped break it, it's only fair you help me fix it."

**TT**

Beast Boy walked into the pizza parlor and glumly sat down at a table. His communicator rang. "Beast Boy here."

"Hey BB," Cyborgs face appeared. "It's eight o'clock man. You don't want me to pick you up?"

"It's ok dude. I'll be home in like an hour."

Cyborg nodded, "Stay outta trouble. We don't need you getting hurt."

Beast Boy nodded, "I know." He shut the communicator and shoved it back into his belt. As he glanced around his eyes caught sight of a familiar person. A blonde girl sat in a booth way at the back by herself, her back turned against him. Beast Boy felt his throat get immediately dry. He got up and made his way to where she sat.

**TT**

Robin stood still arms crossed. The place was still an absolute mess. _The lovely memories._ Slade's old base where he had trained Robin to become his apprentice was still destroyed. The rubble was scattered everywhere. Dust had piled onto the chair that had once served as almost a throne for Slade.

"I see you still see you remember the old place."

Robin turned to see Slade standing next to him. "What is it you have to tell me?" Robin impatiently asked.

Slade chuckled, "Do you not have time to reminisce over memories?"

"I don't want to remember anything that happened here."

Slade laughed quietly laughed again, "I suppose I should tell you what is going to happen."

Robin said nothing.

Slade continued, "I don't suppose you know anything about the League of shadows. They are somewhat like the Court of Owls but they seek to rid evil."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I suppose it is. Until they come to the conclusion that entire cities are evil and should be eradicated."

Robins eyebrows shot up in alarm, "What?"

Slade turned his back to him, "They want to destroy Gotham. Jump City follows and then so on and so on."

"What can I do to stop it?"

"What can we do," Slade corrected. He turned to face Robin, "I have a plan on how to take them down."

Robins face showed disgust, "Why do you care about any of this?"

Slade leaned forward, "Personal reasons. But either way we would be killing two birds with one stone. Besides, we've helped each other before. Haven't we?"

Robin balled his fists, "What if we just go and stop them?"

"Ah. But you don't know where they are or how to stop them."

Robin looked down in shame, "When do you plan to do this?"

"We leave tonight and finish everything by tomorrow."

**TT**

Tara sat silently thinking about how she could prepare for the chemistry test Wednesday when someone sat in front of her. She looked up to see a very nervous Beast Boy.

He pulled at the collar of his suit, "Uh, hey Terra." He gave a small smile.

"That's not my name."

Beast Boy's smile faded.

Tara put a hand to her forehead, "I thought we had promised to go our separate ways."

"No, look let me take you out to some places," Beast Boy frantically said.

"Stop. I'm not who you think I am. I've been doing fine these past months."

"Please, give me one chance."

Tara looked at his eyes. They were full of hope and sadness. She sighed, "Ok."

Beast Boy gave a huge smile, "When?"

"Wednesday."

Beast Boy stood and went to hug her but stopped, "I guess I'll see you Wednesday?"

Tara smiled back a little as she nodded. As he walked out Tara couldn't help but feel uneasy.

**TT**

**So thats the first chapter. Hope you like it. I want to have more dialogue and character development than I had in the last one. There will still be action of course but I feel like I need more story. I also thought of maybe making a social media account so I can keep everyone up to date on how I"m working, maybe get some criticism or ideas, and if you want maybe I could shout out your own stories. But it's just a maybe. Maybe no one will read this at all. Thank you to everyone who read my last story and I hope you will all enjoy this one.**


End file.
